Survivors: The Forgotten
by Jupiter-chan
Summary: What would u do if u found out u had a sister/daughter hidden from u or better yet u were hidden from her?Gokou and Vejita find out when 4 mysterious women land on Earth that they are just that! But something lurks behind them in the dark of space...R
1. Survivors: Prologue

Survivors:  
  
The Forgotten  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hurry! There isn't much time till launch!" yelled a teenage woman.  
  
"I will not leave without her," protested another.  
  
"This is no time for heroics, Sarta!" she yelled over the whirring and howling of the ships and the wind outside. "The ships are ready and the planets not going to wait for you to find her!"  
  
Turned away from her to the door and opened it, letting dust fly in and blurring the vision in the docking garage even more. She stood at the door and turned back around looking at the woman and a younger child standing at a ships doorway.  
  
"You and I promised her. We promised Siena to take care of her. Now you're just thinking of yourself Alexeo while she might be out there either dead or too scared to get back!" she said harshly.  
  
She thought. The woman had given birth to her niece not too long before they had arrived on the desert planet. She was only related to her by blood, her brother's child. She despised the child yet she could not leave someone of her own blood to die. She looked up and glared at Sarta.  
  
"Go find her," she said over the wind. " But be careful! The planets breaking apart right under us and we don't need to lose more of our kind!"  
  
She nodded the turned away. In a flash of energy and dust she was gone.  
  
"Please come back with her safe," she prayed quietly to herself.  
  
The other child stared at where her own relative once stood, praying herself that they would make it off the planet alive...  
  
Sarta darted and whizzed past the meteors and rocks flying down and up in the sky she flew in. She squinted from the amount of dust in the air and struggled to find the child she was looking for. She finally came across a crater, black around the edges from energy burns, and sensed a small ki. She dove down and soon saw the child and another figure, which was her mother. She landed and ran towards them but stopped as she saw her mother in the child's arms, burned and bleeding. Then she came across the small hole in her chest from a blade.  
  
The child cried over her body as Sarta got closer. Her small body breaking against the wind and her tail curled up beside her from sadness.  
  
Sarta kneeled down and rested her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Kameya. I'm so sorry," were all the words she could say to her.  
  
Kameya stopped crying and stood up her mother's body falling from her lap. She now had the blood soaked onto tattered shirt and shorts. Her tail flicked angrily and didn't turn to look Sarta in the face.  
  
"Lets go. We don't have much time."  
  
She nodded and picked the child up and flew back to the docking garage. 


	2. Chap 1:They Arrive

Chapter One:  
  
They Arrive  
  
Bulma sat in her lab, staring at a small electronic device through a microscope. She used small tools to connect and fuse the wires in the capsule she was creating. Suddenly a small poof of smoke came from it dirtying the lens of her scope.  
  
"Aw . crap," she cursed. " I'll never get this thing done in time."  
  
"In time for what Ka-san?" said a male voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around in her chair to see her son, Trunks right behind her looking at the capsule she was working on.  
  
"I thought I'd try to create a new capsule for our company," she replied. " The wiring is difficult. I just fried the whole system of the prototype. Now I have to start form scratch."  
  
He reached under her scope to examine the small pill like device in his hand. He held it up to the light and saw the little bit of wiring frayed and burnt. He chuckled as he placed it back under the scope.  
  
"Funny you never had problems like that before," he told her.  
  
" Yeah, yeah don't start with me," she said as she fell back into her chair a little disappointed with herself.  
  
"Don't feel bad Kaa-san. It happens to all the great inventors. Especially with electronic crap."  
  
Trunks walked over to a table and picked up several plastic bags with chips and drinks in them. Obviously he had just some from shopping for some reason and came into he lab seeing no one else was home but her.  
  
She pointed to the bags. "What are those for?"  
  
" Oh these?" he looked down at the bags. "There for Goten and them. Their coming over for a little get together and I thought I was being a help by getting their food with my own money."  
  
"Uh huh. And when were you going to plan on telling me this little detail?" she asked as she crossed her arms.  
  
"I was going to tell you honest!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She turned back to her desk and turned on her computer. A tracking system came up on the screen soon after she typed on her keys a few times. Blinking on it were four small dots every time the scanner came across it. Trunks set his bags back down and walked over to the computer screen to get a closer look.  
  
"What are those?" he said as he pointed to the screen.  
  
She had ignored the scanner coming on after activating it. She turned towards it and looked at it.  
  
"Those? I don't know what they are. That's why your father isn't here right now," she said calmly. " They look like they're just above the Appalachian Mountains in America and apparently, no one else has detected them but us. I sent Gokou and Vejita to find out what it was for me. My theory is meteors just flying to close, but that was until I increased the magnification."  
  
She pressed a few more keys and the picture grew lager and the detail on the dots increased. They were not shaped like simple rocks, instead like round space ships. Trunks stepped back away from the screen looking at his mother strangely.  
  
"They're ...they're space..." he was cut off.  
  
"Ships yes. From where is what they're going to find out for me."  
  
He quickly dashed out the door without saying a word.  
  
"Trunks!!" she screamed.  
  
A sudden squeal like the sound of tires trying to stop was heard then the sound of footsteps running back to the lab. Trunks soon appeared back at the lab door out of breath.  
  
"Where the hell do you think your going?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"To where the action is where else?" he replied.  
  
"And what do you plan to do when you get there?"  
  
" See some really cool fireworks," he laughed at what he said.  
  
He quickly turned back around and started to walk away.  
  
"Trunks! Don't you get in the way you hear!" she yelled through the wall.  
  
" Whatever," she heard him reply before she heard a door open and close. * * * * * Gokou looked back at a tracker Bulma had given him before they left. They were right above the drop zone. He turned his head towards Vejita flying not to far away.  
  
" Vejita!" he yelled above the howling of the wind flying past his ears at the speed he flew. " We're here!"  
  
Vejita nodded and took a sharp turn downward landing on the ground. Gokou looked down and soon did the same. As he landed, a cloud of dust rose from his feet. He looked around the mountain area. It wasn't different from where he lived. Some snow was on the ground yet it wasn't cold in the flat valley they had landed in. He looked up at the sky to see any sign of the reason they were there; he found nothing but white fluffy clouds.  
  
Vejita looked around as well before he leaned against a tall rock.  
  
"I don't see anything here Kakarotto. So why don't we just get the hell out of here already?"  
  
"We cant," he held up the tracker to him and increased the magnification showing the ships approaching still.  
  
" So? Why not just blow them up then leave?" he scoffed.  
  
" Because Bulma wants us to bring..."  
  
" Back what we find. I know this already Kakarotto." Vejita sighed annoyed from having to be there when he could have been training.  
  
Gokou chuckled sensing Vejita's annoyance and sat down on a flat rock. He soon sprung up again sensing something in the distance.  
  
Vejita looked at him. " What is it now?"  
  
"I sense multiple ki in the distance," he looked around before he found the direction it was coming from.  
  
" And I'm the one who's tense? It just the brats, Kakarotto."  
  
Vejita was right. Soon several figures appeared in the sky, flying fast towards them. Not too long a young girl flew down and ran at Gokou and hugged him around the waist.  
  
"Ogi-san!" Pan cried and smiled up at him as he patted her head softly.  
  
The rest of them landed soon after her. Trunks, Goten, Maron, Pan, and Bra completed the group.  
  
Vejita smiled as he saw them then glanced at Gokou with one of those I told you so look in his eye.  
  
"Alright Vejita. You win this time." 


	3. Chap 2: The Lost Appear

Chapter 2:  
  
The Lost Appear "I supposed your mother told you we were here right?" asked Vejita.  
  
Trunks nodded. "If we didn't find out about this, we'd be at home with nothing to do."  
  
Gokou hoisted Pan on his shoulder and looked at the kids.  
  
" Its dangerous for you to be here now. You should know that we don't know what to expect from this. I think you all should go back right now."  
  
"But Bulma-San said we could be here as long as we're careful," protested Goten. "So that's what we're going to do."  
  
Pan looked down at her grandfather with a face that pleaded not to make them leave.  
  
Gokou sighed, defeated by the group of children. "Fine. As long as you're careful."  
  
They all cheered and thanked Gokou before they found places to stand or sit till the reason they were there arrived.  
  
Pan floated off her grandfather's shoulder and started to play with Bra. Gokou watched them play till he heard a faint whistle from above him. He looked up and saw four streaks across the sky. He looked back down at Vejita and he had seen them too.  
  
They both stood up right and looked at Trunks and Goten. Their eyes told them to hide the others so they wouldn't get hurt. Trunks and Goten nodded and gathered up the girls while Gokou and Vejita stood near the drop zone for the ships to land.  
  
The ships spend up faster as they closed in on the earth beneath them. It didn't take long till a huge explosion of dust and rocks rocked the mountains and the people on them.  
  
Nothing could be seen in the dust. It took a while for it to settle just enough so they could see again and find each other.  
  
The ships landed not even four feet away from where Gokou and Vejita were standing. The kids stood behind them, staring at the crater it had created o the once smooth ground. Pan ventured more closely and stood at the edge of it.  
  
Gokou stood beside her and studied what he could see of the ships. He realized something.  
  
"Vejita, aren't those like the ship you came in?" he said looking back at him.  
  
It had almost seemed that he had not heard Gokou. He just looked past him at the ships almost with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Vejita?"  
  
"They are Kakarotto. That's because they are," he responded in a flat tone still looking at the ships in disbelief.  
  
"But how can they be if only you and my father are the only Saiya- jins left?" asked Goten.  
  
"Maybe they aren't," said Trunks. 


	4. Chap 3:Who Are These Women?

Chapter Three:  
  
Who are these women? Bra and Pan exchanged looks with each other. They barely understood what was going on.  
  
"Ogi-san? What do they mean by that?" she said as she tugged on his orange gi.  
  
Gokou looked down at his granddaughter not knowing how to tell her what it meant.  
  
He opened his mouth to tell her but suddenly the ships began to spew gas and smoke. The area around them was once again blurred from vision as they gathered themselves in it to keep from loosing someone. But Pan had pulled away still standing at the craters edge, too scared to even call out for help. She ducked down and pulled herself into a ball. Maybe the smoke would blow away and her grandfather would find her before the people in the ships did.  
  
She hears footsteps after the whirring and hissing stopped. She got closer to the ground to see four pairs off boots standing not too far from her. She nearly gasped in fright but covered her mouth to not make a sound.  
  
Were her eyes playing tricks on her? No. She looked back in the crater again to see them. Four pairs of boots, two of them black, the others white. Then she began to hear voices.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right planet, Sarta?" asked one. It sounded like a young woman.  
  
She heard the sound of a computer beep before the other spoke.  
  
"Yes, third planet in the Zara galaxy. Name: Earth. Classification: Mineral planet. This is where they sent my brother before our planet was destroyed."  
  
"If Siena was right this is where my brother should be too," spoke another woman's voice, this one almost sounded like Vejita's only if he were a woman and a young one at that.  
  
She shifted on the ground to see if she could get away. As she did she it a few rocks making quite a bit of noise.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Pan paused. She had been caught.  
  
"Might have been some stupid Earth animal...I wouldn't worry about it."  
  
The woman paused for a moment.  
  
"No, I sense a human ki. I'll look into it."  
  
She started to hear footsteps come closer. When she looked to where the ships were, pair of black boots was in her face. She began to panic and frantically looked for a way out, making only noise with the sound of her heavy breathing.  
  
The woman kneeled down in a blink of an eye, looking Pan right in the face. She gave a small smile before Pan stumbled to get up and away. The woman grabbed her and covered her mouth with her other hand. Pan struggled with all her might and screamed as loud as she could, but they were muffled greatly by the woman's hand over her mouth. She leaned in closer.  
  
"I wont hurt you little one. Calm down and I promise to let you go," she whispered in her ear.  
  
All Pan could do was nod slowly. The woman let her go and she turned around to look at her.  
  
She was tall by the way she was kneeling, and wore a dark armor suit on her shoulders and chest. It reached down to her mid-thigh in almost a spilt skirt fashion. On her arms her hand blood red bands, almost like long gloves with the fingers and top cut off, only holding on by the hole her thumbs held. She had on black boots that stopped just below her knee. And waving behind her was a brown furry tail, like that of a monkey's.  
  
Pan looked back up at her face. She had dark brown hair that was long and stopped at the middle of her back. It almost looked in a way like her grandfathers hair, except it was long and softer than his was. She had a blood red band tied around her forehead underneath her familiar bangs. She had deep green eyes that seemed so aged and weathered, yet the rest of her face and body was like that of a teenager.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked.  
  
Pan snapped out of it and responded.  
  
"Son Pan.I'm Pan..."  
  
"Pan," the woman smiled. " I am Sarta..."  
  
She held out her hand to shake Pan's. She was reluctant to shake it.  
  
"Don't worry," she said as she laughed. " It won't bite you."  
  
She shook it slowly then smiled at Sarta.  
  
"Sarta! What was it? " Called the voice she had heard first.  
  
Sarta motioned for Pan to be quiet as she stood up and walked back to the group.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Like you said, just a stupid Earth animal."  
  
"Are we here?" said a new voice, younger and more innocent sounding the others.  
  
"Yes, were here," said Sarta.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed Pan from behind. It was Trunks. He carried her back to the cleared area where the rest of them were and the smoke was gone. She struggled to get free of his grip and ran to her grandfather, glad to see him again.  
  
"Where did you go, Pan?" he asked her with a hint of anger in his voice, grabbing her arms so she could look him in the face. " Why didn't you stay with us?"  
  
"I saw them," she said quietly.  
  
There was and uncomfortable moment of silence before someone spoke.  
  
"Saw who?" asked Trunks from behind her.  
  
"Who did you see Pan?" said Gokou.  
  
" The women from the ships."  
  
Gokou looked at her for a second the turned and looked at Vejita. Vejita still had a look of shock on his face like he knew what was going on.  
  
"There were four of them," said Pan. " One of them found me."  
  
Gokou looked at Pan. " What happened Pan? Did she hurt you?"  
  
"No, she didn't. She promised not to hurt me as long as I was quiet."  
  
"What did she look like? Did you see her face?" Vejita finally spoke.  
  
" She looked almost like Ogi-san, but as a woman and younger. And she had green eyes instead of black. She also had a brown tail."  
  
The look of shock returned to his face and Gokou face had turned that way too. Gokou stood up and looked back at Vejita.  
  
" Is that possible?" he asked. " I thought we were the last."  
  
"I've never known these women existed. Such a thing is rare in the Saiya-jin race," said Vejita.  
  
Trunks looked at the two Saiya-jin talking while he comforted Pan.  
  
"Who are these women?" he asked himself quietly. 


	5. Chap 4: My New Sister

Chapter Four:  
  
My New Sister The smoke was blowing away slowly. Vejita and Gokou were still talking about the women that had arrived and the one Pan had seen and spoke to. While Trunks and the others sat on the rocks around the clearing, waiting to see the one Pan had met.  
  
"What was she like Pan?" asked the curious Bra.  
  
"I thought she was going to kill me at first, but then she promised not to hurt me so I trusted her," she responded.  
  
"You trust too easily Pan. Your family tends to do that too often," said Trunks.  
  
"I trusted her because she looked like someone I could," she said as she got up for where she sat. "She also looked like someone who'd go by her word like Ogi-san."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and scowled. He knew he wouldn't win this argument. Pan smiled knowing this as well.  
  
Pan looked back towards the crater. Why hadn't Sarta and the others come out yet? And the smoke and gas was taking dreadfully long to clear. She walked over to the end of the clearing closer to the crater. She suddenly jumped back when she saw a figure coming through. She ran back to her grandfather and hid behind him.  
  
"What is it Pan?" he asked her.  
  
She didn't respond just simply pointed at the crater.  
  
He chuckled and looked to where she was pointing and stopped.  
  
There stood Sarta, looking around at everyone, and standing behind her were three more women.  
  
The first to the right of her was quite young looking, like a younger version of Sarta except shorter. She had dark brown limp hair and dark hazel eyes, which was strange. She pulled a few strands behind her ear as she looked at him. She looked so awfully familiar. He looked at the rest of her to see blue and white combat armor. She wore dark blue combat suit underneath; that was usually worn with the armor. She had white gloves that stopped just below her elbow and white boots. The boots surprised him for they stopped at her thighs and her suit cut short like buruma's. And one thing he thought he hadn't seen at first was a brown furry monkey tail, wrapped around her waist.  
  
To the left of Sarta were two other women, both shorter than her.  
  
The first woman looked more Sarta's age, whatever that was, and had long black hair that stopped at the middle of her back like Sarta's. She had black eyes and her face and what skin that showed was slightly tanned. She wore armor, gloves, and boots similar to the others and it was the same color and style that Vejita had when he first came to Earth. On her right breastplate was a symbol that seemed familiar. She too had a tail wrapped around her waist, but she seemed nobler looking than the rest of them. Like she was royalty.  
  
The last one had short dark brown hair and black eyes. She was paler than the one that she stood by and not much shorter. Her eyes seemed to have the same aged look as Sarta's did. She wore black and blue armor and had black grappler gloves and black boots. Once again, she had a tail but instead of it being wrapped around her waist, it swung back and forth freely.  
  
"That's her!" said Pan with joy. "That's Sarta, the one told you about."  
  
Sarta looked at Pan and smiled. She waved at her and Gokou.  
  
"Who are these other girls?" she asked as she pulled away form her grandfather.  
  
Sarta blinked a bit confused. Then turned around and remembered the others behind her.  
  
"These are my friends. This is Nanami, Alexeo, and Kameya." She pointed to each as she spoke their names.  
  
Pan smiled at them happily and held out her hand for the to shake. Nanami smiled back and started to shake her hand but Gokou picked Pan up and put her behind him.  
  
"Who are you four?" he asked his eye narrowing directly at Sarta.  
  
"We've told you. Sarta, Alexeo, Na..."  
  
"No! What are you? Why do you four have Saiya-jins tails? Why do you have their ships and armor?"  
  
The one called Kameya stepped in front of Sarta.  
  
"You wont be talking to my officers in such a tone you stupid Earthling!" she yelled looking up at him. "And you're going to answer our questions before we answer yours!"  
  
Gokou looked down at her. Her attitude was worse than Vejita's he thought to himself.  
  
He didn't realize but Sarta had been staring at him. Looking at him as if he were some precious item she had lost long ago and had finally found.  
  
"Ogi-san! Please don't yell at them," pleaded Pan.  
  
Gokou scoffed and backed away from Kameya.  
  
Sarta looked at Pan and spoke. "He's your grandfather?"  
  
Pan nodded.  
  
"What is his name, Pan? I must know."  
  
"His name is Gokou. Do you want to know everyone's name's?"  
  
Gokou she thought, it was not her brother's name but it may have been changed when he arrived on the planet. Someone once told her he had failed to take over the planet and was a disgrace to the mighty race they shared. His name might have been changed to avoid him being killed for such a failure.  
  
Sarta nodded.  
  
"OK!" she grabbed Sarta's hand and dragged her over to where the rest of the group stood. And she pointed to each one as she spoke.  
  
"That's Trunks, Bra, My uncle Goten, Maron, and him over there, he's Vejita."  
  
Sarta looked at Vejita as quick as Pan spoke his name. She pulled her hand away from Pan standing up straight looking him in the eye.  
  
Alexeo had also diverted her attention to Vejita. Her face softened and smiled as she walked over to him. She had now too found her younger brother.  
  
Vejita looked at the two women, wondering why the hell they were looking at him in such a way.  
  
Sarta looked back at Gokou who was leaning on a tall rock wall with his arms crossed and his eye toward the ground, cursing under his breath. She walked over to him and looked carefully at him.  
  
Gokou looked up seeing Sarta. "What do you want?"  
  
"Kakarotto?" she said faintly.  
  
He uncrossed his arms looking at her confused. "What? What did you just say?"  
  
She gave a great smile and hugged him tightly, nearly at tears.  
  
"Ack! What are you doing? What did you say?"  
  
"It's you! It's really you Kakarotto!"  
  
"How do you know that name?"  
  
She let go of him and looked at him. "You don't remember me? Wait you probably wouldn't you were just a baby when they sent you off. I'm your twin sister, Kakarotto."  
  
"MY WHAT?!?!" he said falling backward. "My sister? I only have a brother! And he's dead!"  
  
She stared at him blankly. "Radtiz is...dead?"  
  
Gokou nodded as he stood back up. "He came here to kill me and instead I killed him. But that was many years ago."  
  
Sarta looked like she was going to cry. She had come all that way to find her brother and the one she had already found was dead. She slowly sank to the ground just staring at it.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarta," he said kneeling down to her level. "But...I have a question."  
  
She sniffled. "What?"  
  
"How can you be my twin? Radtiz never told me about you when he came here. And for one you have green eyes and not black. How do you explain that?"  
  
She wiped away the tears and stood up.  
  
"You really don't believe me?"  
  
"Its a farfetched story Sarta. But if you know and have proof I'll believe you."  
  
She nodded and pulled a tattered picture from a small pack at her side. She handed it to him and closed the small box.  
  
He took the picture from her and studied it. On it was three children. One was a small boy, the other two babies, a boy and girl, and he was holding them. The only difference between the two babies was the hair length and the girl a green eyes. Gokou recognized the two boys immediately; the two were Raditsu and Gokou. The girl appeared to be Sarta as a baby.  
  
"That picture, and the information I've gathered told me I had two brothers," she began. "One called Radtiz, my older brother, and my twin, Kakarotto. Looking for you by returning to what was left of our planet after Freezer, I found Alexeo, The Princess of the Saiya-jins." She paused and looked at Alexeo.  
  
Alexeo stood there looking at Vejita. Vejita's face once again returned to the look of shock. He could not believe that this woman in front of him was his sister.  
  
"She had been pulled away from her baby brother, the Prince, to go on a mission and had returned to the planet to find it destroyed and with only on inhabitant, Me. She and I decided to find our brothers together and not too long after that, we crashed on a planet. We had been in cold sleep during our journey so we had aged barely three years, and were just sixteen. Our ships now totally destroyed, had been to small for us now that we had fully grown up, we found a woman on the desert planet 173. She was a Saiya-jin like us and had two young girls with her of the same race. She had Nanami and the baby Kameya. Her name was Siena."  
  
She stopped again hearing the faint sound of sirens coming toward them.  
  
"Perhaps I should continue in a safer place?"  
  
"It took them long enough, said Trunks. "We had better get out of here before they find out who did this."  
  
"But what about our ships?" said Nanami.  
  
"Here."  
  
He pulled an empty capsule from his pocket and tossed it to Nanami. She caught it and looked at it curiously.  
  
"Throw that at the ships, Nanami."  
  
She nodded and threw the capsule at them. When it hit the ground a blast of smoke appeared and then the ships were gone. She stood there looking at where they were once sitting. Trunks ran over and picked up the capsule now full with the ships and put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Come on! Lets go!" yelled Gokou before he flew away.  
  
Sarta and Alexeo soon followed by Vejita and the children, Trunks and Nanami standing there left behind.  
  
"Come on Nanami lets go!" he now had flown away as well.  
  
Nanami stood there for a second then heard the sirens getting closer and snapped out of her trance. She leapt into the air and flew fast to catch up with them as the police pulled into the crater. 


	6. Chap 5: Strange Tales

Chapter Five:  
  
Strange Tales The sound of sirens soon faded as the group flew away from the mountains. Kameya looked over her shoulder and scowled then returned her gaze forward at Gokou.  
  
"Why didn't stay and fight them? We were there first!" she argued.  
  
"If we stayed, they might have taken you," answered Gokou, not turning his head to face her.  
  
"We would have fought back! Those pitiful humans wouldn't stand a catch against me!"  
  
Her attitude was quite familiar so Gokou paid no mind to her arrogance and pride.  
  
Kameya scoffed and flew ahead of them, knowing she wasn't being understood, she had no need to be with them.  
  
Alexeo sighed.  
  
"Her pride betters her," she said. "She gets that from her father."  
  
"Her father?" asked Trunks pulling up so he could hear her.  
  
"Yes, Kameya's father had a lot of pride and was very arrogant from what her mother told me."  
  
Pan, Goten, and Bra soon pulled up and flew around Alexeo.  
  
"What are you talking about, Alexeo?" asked Goten.  
  
"Since Sarta did not finish our story, I'll tell you the rest."  
  
She paused for a moment before she started.  
  
"When we landed on the planet 173, as Sarta told you before we found a woman and two young children. She was Siena, one of the Saiya-jin who had heard of our home planets destruction and decided to stay there. We asked her questions about our brothers and showed her the pictures we had of them. She had never seen the one called Kakarotto, she told us, but she had seen Vejita."  
  
Trunks listened intensively thinking that there was something that connected Kameya and his father.  
  
"Siena told us how he landed on her planet to refuel and make repairs. He told her of his quest to become a Super Saiya-jin and his life on Earth. From what she told us, during his stay they grew attracted to each other, and eventually ended up together. After they were together he decided she was a distraction from his mission and left her."  
  
Trunks' eyes narrowed and eyes turned cold. He felt hatred toward his father for a moment before he remembered that his father and mother were not together at that time. So he calmed himself and continued to listen.  
  
"He didn't know that he had gotten her pregnant so she was heart broken. During her pregnancy, a small craft landed on her planet. In her hope, she went to see if it was Vejita, but instead a small baby girl. She had a Saiya-jin tail so Siena decided to take care of her despite her own condition at the time. She named her Nanami."  
  
Trunks looked at Nanami far behind them, she was looking at the valleys and cities below. Who could have done such a thing to this girl he thought to himself. She was a beautiful girl and looked somehow familiar to him, though he had never seen her in his life.  
  
"Kameya was born a few months after and Siena continued her life on the planet alone with the girls. We soon arrived and she told us everything I just told you. We stayed for a few years till an unwanted guest arrived."  
  
Sarta could now hear Alexeo above the wind whistling in her ears. Her eyes narrowed, remembering that day all too well....  
  
The twin women held the large glowing ball above them, laughing demonically before hurling it at the planet below them.  
  
Sarta looked up and quickly shoved everyone away from its reach, barely making it herself. The ball dug deeper into the earth under them, creating fissures and holes around the ground they stood on.  
  
Siena glared at the women before turning and looking at Sarta and the others.  
  
"Sarta," she said calmly. "Take the girls to the docking garage and prep the ships to launch. I'll hold them off for you till you can leave here without being harmed."  
  
The small Kameya looked at her mother and realized what she was going to do.  
  
"No mommy!" she said as she clung to her mother's leg. "You can't stay here all alone! Those women will kill you!"  
  
Siena looked down at Kameya and smiled sweetly, picking her up in her arms and hugging her tightly as if for the last time.  
  
"You'll see me again. I promise"  
  
Siena handed Kameya to Sarta.  
  
"What are you five just going to stand there all day?" said the twin women in unison. "We haven't got the time for your long good-byes to each other."  
  
"If anything happens, take care of her for me ok?" said Siena as she turned her back to them and walked a few steps away.  
  
Sarta closed her eyes to remove the flashback. She hated the fact those memories were still vivid in her mind and the flashbacks so real. That's what made her eyes look so aged and cool.  
  
"You think that Siena killed them off?" asked Goten.  
  
"I'm sure of it," responded Alexeo. "Not a trace of that witch is around. We've traveled several galaxies and her name has never come up in our answers."  
  
"What's Nanami's story?" asked Trunks, looking back at them.  
  
"No one knows," Alexeo replied. "Not even Sarta. She is somehow related to the girl."  
  
Related? How could she be related to Sarta? Trunks thought hard. Sarta was Gokou's sister but she had no children and Gokou only had Gohan and Goten. Perhaps this girl was Radittsu's child. Trunks' thoughts were interrupted by Gokou's voice.  
  
"Where passing over my house!" he yelled over the wind. "We'll stop here first then head to Capsule Corp."  
  
"What a strange tale," said Goten. "Nothing is for sure around here anymore. Everyone is hiding something now..." 


End file.
